


Tiger and Snake

by Celestriakle



Series: Chatplay Canon [15]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Sian-Ra has a thing or two to learn as Silvia teaches him to dance.





	Tiger and Snake

He was hypnotized. Absolutely hypnotized. Sian-Ra barely understood the words Silvia spoke to him; he heard only their melody. Quiet, intimate, excited, richer than money, smoother than satin. Waves and undulations, the beauty of her voice suited perfectly the beauty of her body. Just the right amount of curve, and vividly alive with its own constant bounce and sway. His attention snapped back up, back to reality, as he spotted her shaking her head. "You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

He grinned, a bit abashedly. "I swear I was listening, just not to your words."

She rolled her eyes; this was an all too common occurrence. "I said, dance with me." Reaching down, she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, up from where he sat upon the grassy knoll. He stumbled forwards, alarm briefly showing on his face the couple of times he nearly stepped on her feet.

"No you didn't," he objected, pouting just a little. They both knew he barely grasped the basics of dance. She giggled.

"Just relax. You'll do fine. Do you remember what to do?"

"Mmn..." he rumbled sullenly as he took one of her hands in his and placed his other upon her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Do you remember from our last lesson?" She giggled at the blank look in his eyes. "Ok, it's easy. Lead with your right, and just follow this pattern: Low, low, high. Follow me." He watched her feet carefully as she led him in a few sequences, then it was his turn. He took his first steps slowly, carefully; he was apprehensive, and she could see it. "Relax. It's just dancing." Looking at him, she could see the protest rise upon his lips, and she silenced him before it could be vocalized. "Don't look down; just watch my face and let the steps flow. Go whatever direction you want. Don't worry, ok?" A skeptical pause, then he nodded and kept his eyes trained on hers as they began again. Inevitably, he loosened up, and began moving a bit faster. "Good, you're doing good," she praised, smiling. He smiled back.

Time wore on, and Sian-Ra did nothing but improve. The steps turned automatic; seamlessly, he led them in somewhat more complex paths, which Silvia followed easily. Tail flicking behind her, she moved in a bit closer, resting her head upon his shoulder, and he smiled. The hand on her waist curled around to embrace her completely, and he looked at her, eyes roaming her face and body, thoughts pure and impure roaming his mind. Imperceptibly, he moved his face down, right as she stopped and took a step back. "Alright, that's enough for today; I told Fla I would go meet up with him this afternoon~" she explained. The slightest hints of disappointment, envy, and frustration flashed across his face, but then he nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"I enjoyed myself; I can't wait to do it again. Tomorrow, same time, same place?" he offered.

"Sure, sounds great! See you then, Ra~"

"See you then." Clenching his hands behind his back to hold himself in place, he watched her disappear into the foliage.


End file.
